


You're Warm

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Raven Cycle Writing Fills [9]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bludam, Comfort, F/M, Gen, I just want them to interact more, I loved that this could be gen or ship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt, without the tension of the early days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: “What?” he asked warily, catching sight of the frown pulling at her face.Instead of answering, she turned her wrist and pressed the inside of it to his forehead. “You’re warm,” she murmured thoughtfully.Adam shrugged. “It’s the tea.”
Relationships: Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent, Adam Parrish/Blue Sargent
Series: Raven Cycle Writing Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399438
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	You're Warm

**Author's Note:**

> The last and final installment from my 100 follower giveaway on tumblr! Written from the prompt list '100 Ways to say 'I love you', here is Blue/Adam with #70 "You're warm." Since the recipient said the pairing was dealer's choice, this was _almost_ a Noah fic, but I also haven't done much sickfic in this fandom, and Blue/Adam deserve more love. Hope you enjoy! <3

“Thanks for coming on such short notice.”

Blue stepped into her room, holding a mug of something steaming. It distracted Adam from staring at her walls, and he narrowed his eyes at the cup. She couldn’t blame him for the suspicion, not when it came from the 300 Fox Way kitchen. She huffed, sitting down next to him on her bed. He had his hands politely in his lap, but he leaned toward her slightly to peer at the tea string. She’d wrapped it neatly around the handle so as not to get lost in the water. 

“It wasn’t a problem,” Adam replied distractedly.

“Do you really think I’d do you like that? It’s dollar store ginger with some lemon and honey. Here.” 

Blue pushed the mug into his hands, and he held it up to just breathe it in. Not because he didn’t trust it, but because the novelty of it was comforting. Outside her window, snow was coming down in fat flakes, while voices chattered away downstairs. 

“Mom and Calla are arguing over how much they’re going to give you for fixing the car.”

Adam looked startled over the rim of the cup, then winced as he burned his tongue on a sip. “They don’t have to pay me, Blue. It was no big deal.”

“Pshaw.” Blue fidgeted with the hem of her black secondhand biker jacket. Where the vinyl peeled away, she’d started hand sewing patches on. Her fingers lingered against one such patch with a honeybee on a sunflower. “If we’d taken it to a shop, especially in this weather, it would’ve cost them a fortune. Let them give you something.”

“The tea is fine.” 

“Yeah, but be careful saying that in front of mom, or you’ll go home with something to heighten the awareness of your third eye, side effects may include hallucination or diarrhea,” she cautioned him with a vicious little smile. 

He laughed in spite of himself. “Fair. You know I still don’t want anything.”

“Good luck winning that one with them.” 

Blue couldn’t help reaching up to muss his already grease-stained hair. Adam made a noise of protest, but didn’t pull away. He was getting better at those casual touches, ones that were just meant to be playful, an honest affection. They’d come a long way and Blue had decided, after all they’d been through, that if Adam wasn’t comfortable with it, she’d stop and that was that. Today, she stopped for a different reason. 

“What?” he asked warily, catching sight of the frown pulling at her face. 

Instead of answering, she turned her wrist and pressed the inside of it to his forehead. “You’re warm,” she murmured thoughtfully. 

Adam shrugged. “It’s the tea.” 

“No, it’s not.” Now she held both palms to the side of his face, “you’re all flushed up. Did you even wear a jacket here?”

“Yeah, it’s downstairs, Blue. Stop fussing, I’m fine.”

“I’ve heard that before. Look, you said you didn’t have to work this afternoon, so it’s really not going to hurt you if you stayed for a little bit, right? When was the last time you slept.”

Adam leveled her with a look that said he wasn’t about to answer that anytime soon. Blue stuck out her lower lip and got up, trudging out of the room with a determined set to her shoulders. She returned a moment later with a plastic bottle that sloshed with red liquid. 

“Blue—”

“It’s just some daytime cold medicine, relax.”

“One, easier said than done. Two, I don’t need—” Adam turned and muffled a cough into the crook of his arm. 

Blue fixed him with a laser sharp stern gaze. He noted distantly that she seemed to get that from Maura. Adam wanted to fight her the way he fought the notion he wasn’t taking better care of himself, the way he fought his own stubborn insomnia. In the early days, Blue often made fighting much easier, directly proportional to how much he’d wanted to touch her and be close. Now that he could have the closeness without the fighting, he couldn’t find as much steam to resist. 

Blue asked, brushing his bangs away from his forehead. Her fingers felt blessedly cool in comparison to the fire he’d been ignoring under his skin. “Please stay for a bit?” 

Blue saying please was a secret and sacred weapon. Adam sighed and leaned toward her touch.

“Okay, but just for a little bit.” 

The mug made its way out of his hands and onto a little overturned bucket she’d painted green and overturned to make a little bedside table. She gave him the little plastic cup of medicine, then eased him back to her pillow gently. She paused, looking down at him, her features a little blurry as he yawned and blinked to keep her in focus. Then Blue crawled up next to him, very little room for both of them on her bed, but she made it work. Tucking her head under his chin, she twined her fingers in his and stayed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about TRC over at [my blog](oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com)! Thank you for reading!


End file.
